disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bushroot
Dr. Reginald Bushroot is a recurring supervillain from Darkwing Duck. Once a leading botanist, Reginald Bushroot became half-plant half-duck through one of his failed experiments. Bushroot is voiced by Tino Insana. Background Bushroot was once a renowned scientist, but as his funding for his experiments was about to be cut, to prove his theories were correct, Bushroot performed an experiment on himself and was permanently transformed into a half-duck half-plant creature. He used his new found talent to pursue revenge on rival scientists Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson who had nicknamed him "Reggie the Veggie." Bushroot kills Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson and attempted to woo Dr. Rhoda Dendron, who had previously defended Bushroot from bullies. Rhoda was dismayed by Bushroot's lack of scientific ethics and shunned him when he appeared before her. Heartbroken and more than a little insane, Bushroot took her hostage, intending to perform the same experiment on her, but was stopped by Darkwing Duck. In later episodes, Bushroot mainly commits crimes to fund his experiments, though sometimes he acts in a manner reminiscent of an environmentalist (a la Greenpeace). Bushroot has the ability to control any and all forms of plant, though some seem to obey better than others. He sometimes has to use chemicals or fertilizers to make a plant useful in a fight. In one episode, he attempts to create a mate for himself, but mistakenly used the wrong seeds and creates a giant slobbering mutant potato named Posie. He also has a pet plant named Spike which resembles a Venus Flytrap. Bushroot has dark green feathers, vines for arms, ivy leaves for hands, and shaggy magenta foliage for hair. He has the ability to regenerate himself when cut and is therefore virtually impossible to kill. He has also been known to fake his own death through leaving dried dummy husks behind and regenerating through various methods. Aside from his many plant cohorts, Bushroot was also allied as a member of the Fearsome Five, acting as one of Negaduck's henchmen. In the Negaverse, Bushroot's counterpart is a member of the Friendly Four. In the episode "A Star is Scorned" Bushroot is portrayed as a less-than-intelligent actor (along with the rest of the Darkwing Duck cast) for "Dizzy" (Disney) studios. Powers & Abilities Before his transformation, Reginald was a brilliant botanist and scientist, and this did not change after his transformation. A certified genius by the academy of Saint Canard, (It is unknown if his Phd has been suspended now that he is a criminal). After blooming into a plant-duck hybrid he gained mental control over flora, the ability to accelerate their growth and metabolism, to make them do his bidding. With the power to make mighty trees and thorny vines strike at his enemies, this would make him one of the most dangerous beings in Saint Canard. However his personality, largely being that of a pacifist, renders the potential violence of these powers near non-existent. Only once has he used them in a genuinely lethal way, and aimed at long term tormentors of his. He is figuratively immortal, as he can abandon one husk and transfer his mind into a fresh one and simply regrow his body, allowing him to survive fatal accidents like being chopped to pieces, drying up, etc. Personality In contrast to his fellow villains who mostly are driven by sociopathy, greed, insanity, erratic mentality or professional occupation, Bushroot is driven by emotions and loneliness. By far the most complex character on the show, Reginald wants nothing more than love and companionship. He is lonely and longs for acceptance, creating a sidekick to keep him company, a wife to love him and numerous other projects. With the exception of Spike all his creations have turned on him, resulting in an even stronger desire for companions. He is a villain bent on doing things due to being misunderstood by society. As a scientist, he was shunned, and as a plant, he does bad things for what he assumes are the right reasons. Spike Spike is Bushroot's plant sidekick/companion, who behaves much like a dog and resembles an overgrown Venus flytrap. A recurring theme involves Spike to be chemically altered making him either smaller or larger than usual. In "The Incredible Bulk", he secretly helped Darkwing and Launchpad because he was jealous of the attention Bushroot was giving Daisy instead of him. Bushroot later remarked in that episode that he found Spike dependable, much to the plant's pleasure. Gallery Bushroot Saluting.jpg Bushroot's Defeat.jpg|"Putting out the Bushroot" Bushroot Choked.jpg Bushroot Close Up.jpg Bushroot Dressed Up.jpg Bushroot in Jail.jpg Bushroot Reading.jpg Bushroot with Vile.jpg BushrootSpike.png|Bushroot with Spike bushroot_shrug_spike.jpg DarkwingBushSpike.png|Bushroot with DarwingDuck and Spike BushrootSpike2.jpg spike_holding_bushroot.jpg bulba12.jpg Darkwing-Duck-1122ridr-26333947-627-568.png Darkwing-duck-7-villains.jpg sparkly_f41aclorofix.jpg plant_domestic_violence1clorofix.jpg nega_bushroot_daisies1clorofix.jpg adoring_licky_with_bushy1clorofix.jpg fertilizer_or_moonshine1clorofix.jpg fearsome_pirates1aclorofix.jpg coming_on_too_strong1clorofix.jpg bushroot_wreath1clorofix.jpg bushroot_smoking_tube1clorofix.jpg bushroot_rockwell_heh1clorofix.jpg bushroot_morgana_tied_up1clorofix.jpg bushroot_money5aclorofix.jpg bushroot_dw_handshake_happy_dance1clorofix.jpg bushroot_curtains2.jpg bushroot.png Bushroot.jpg Bushroot at Christmastime.jpg 640px-Alliance.png The fearsome four.png 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png bushrootvm.jpg|A Bushroot Vinylmation Vlcsnap-540601.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h11m48s56.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-21h08m48s147.png Vlcsnap-277524.jpg Vlcsnap-280014.jpg Vlcsnap-281243.jpg Vlcsnap-282548.jpg Vlcsnap-286563.jpg Darkwing Duck It's a Wonderful Leaf Bushroot as Santa Claus.JPG|Bushroot dressed as Santa Claus. Bushroot VM Pin.jpg Vlcsnap-426989.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-20h48m26s212.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h16m17s191.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h12m31s227.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-22h13m17s190.png Darkwing-fiendish foes.jpg DarkwingDuck2-Page4.jpg Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Plants Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Fan Fiction